Silent Song
Basic Info Silent Song is a female unicorn pony and a fan character based on the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is a mute but still loves to sociallise. Silent Song preforms at many social events playing the violin using her unicorn magic, but has her own house and recording studio that she shares with fellow muscians (such as Octavia Melody) in Canterlot. She has a white and pink deer-like creature called a Faeree as a pet who's name is Cerise. Faeree's can read the thoughts of those close to them, but cannot pass those thoughts onto anyone else but the being the thought came from. Faeree's can also speak telepathically, but yet again, only to the ones closest to them or those of their own species. As such, Cerise is the only thing Silent Song can really "talk to". She only uses her magic for activities related to her special talent and for basic tasks such as holding and carrying items, but her magic can't hold items as heavy as most other unicorns. This is the reason she played the violin in the first place, it was light and easy to hold unlike bigger instruments like the cello or guitar. Because this, she learned how to use magic at a very young age due to it being so weak. Despite learning it so early and her best efforts she still preform any spells other than levitation. Development and design Silent started as a sketch back in early January 2015, but was officially created on January 26th 2015 with a reference plus a first draft of her bio. Silent's mane was inspired by the long curves and flicks of Fluttershy's mane, but was far more shorter to prevent too many similiarities. Her colour scheme was inspired by Rarity's purples and greys, mixed with Lyra's duel coloured mane and bright eyes. Despite this, she still does not share the exact colours of any of the two characters. Her cutie-mark was thought of when brain-storming ideas for her character, I had a violinist on my mind for a while but thought being mute without anyway to speak would add something new I hadn't tried before. Despite this, she was almost made a gardener; but the idea was scrapped. This soon worked into her cutiemark, that uses an eighth note rest (for those who do not know, a rest means a silence in music) adding a bit more meaning then just a plain old violin. Personality 'Quirks & Mannerisms' Due to the fact she cannot speak, Silent Song has developed many quirks and mannerisms when interacting with others so she can somewhat show others what she's feeling. 'Exageratted Emotions' Silent's emotions can come off as over the top and comical, often strecting her face and pulling off extremely emotive and cartoony expressions to put her point across. If she is happy, she really shows it, usually jumping up and down excitedly until she tires. If she's disgusted she'll really stretch her face out to it's limits to make sure everypony knows. This can lead to nopony taking her seriously due to how downright goofy she looks. 'Mane and tail flicks' When Silent is ticked off she bats her tail back and forth and her mane straightens up a bit, uncurling slightly. When she is embarrassed or scared her tail swoops behind her legs like a dog but her mane remains the same. In addition, when she is anything else her tail and mane remain the same, it is to be noted however, when she is excited or happy her mane and tail seems to move more freely and are more sensitive to movement. 'Fears' Being Alone Or With Strangers Silent Song hates being by herself, being alone with a pony she doesn't know or any dangerous animals. Because if something was to happen to her she can't cry out for help. Because of this, she often takes Cerise everywhere she goes even to performances. She is very distrustful of other ponies until she gets to know them really well, but even then she seems very tense when alone with someone, even if they knew each other for years. If she ends up having to go somewhere without Cerise she often takes a whistle that she carries around her neck to blow if she gets in trouble. 'Fear Of Superstitious Symbols' In addition, Silent is terrified of any superstitious symbols or days. She is horrified by black cats, refuses to play on Friday the 13th and various other silly things. If she breaks a mirror she refuses to leave her home for days until Cerise or somepony drags her out of there. Whenever she has a big concert on, Silent puts a four-leaf clover behind her ear and jokes about using Cerise's leg as her "lucky rabbit's foot" much to Cerise's displeasure. 'Strengths' 'Resilience & Confidence' Silent Song has a definate confidence and lack of caring for what others think of her, no matter what ponies say about her strange ways, Silent knows that sometimes someponies just take longer to get used to her. She has a 'I do what I want' additude and tries her best to have nothing bring her down. This aspect is one of the reasons she feels no embarrassment in how she acts. 'Childish Joyfulness' Silent has a very child-like and innocent presence, finding joy in whatever she does. Be it chores, work or just shopping she seems to have the imagination to make it exciting everytime. She has a definate bounce and child-like energy in her step. However, despite how she may seem naive Silent Song is still very selective with who she trusts. Weaknesses 'Stubborness & Rudeness' Because Silent Song can't relay her exact thoughts, she finds it hard to tell other ponies why she doesn't wish to partake in something. As such, she can come off as very stubborn or rude because she has to be very expressive in her distain to get the point across. She tones this aspect down when around people she really likes and does mean well, often feeling really guilty if she hurts somepony's feelings over it. Relationships 'Tinker' 'Her Relationship With Him' Silent Song and Tinker are currently dating. 'How She Acts Around Him' Silent cares more about Tinker then any other pony and he is the pony who's thoughts on her she cares about the most. If he were to critisize her actions Silent Song would take it to heart and stop at nothing to solve it. She likes to be the one to calm Tinker down when he's over stressed due to him taking everything very seriously. When around Tinker her emotions seem more geniune, less like an over-exageratted mess and more like a normal pony, she feels less of a need to let her opinions known because she trusts in Tinker enough to believe whatever choice he makes would be for the best. Category:Female Category:Unicorn Category:Performers Category:Good